Je t'aime c'est aussi simple que ça
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS Zolu, entre la relation si particulière de Zoro et Luffy
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Je pense donc faire un petit recueil de drabble Zolu que ce soit sur leurs relations second/capitaine ou amoureux! Vous pouvez remercier mes envies guimauve qui me poussent à faire ça ... Bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer:Perso non à moi je ne possède pas One Piece!_**

* * *

 **Dis Zoro pourquoi t'es triste?**

" Dis Zoro pourquoi t'es triste?"

Le sabreur sursauta à ses paroles innocentes venant de son capitaine, ayant la tête incliné sur le coté . Il avait les sourcils froncés abordant pour une fois une mine sérieuse. Il était légèrement incliné sur son second lui cachant le soleil flamboyant d'été. Sa main vint se poser sur le front du vert le voyant trembler, il pensait qu'il avait froid. Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras inquiet de son état. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dedans. Il le berçait doucement comme une mère à son enfant.

"Ça lui ferait de la peine de te voir dans cet état." Avoua le brun, dans un murmure comme un secret.

Zoro acquiesça faiblement, s'accrochant à la chemise de son capitaine. Il se laisse enivrer par son doux parfum, un mélange de viande et de sel marin. Ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément savourant toute cette bulle formé autour eux. Luffy ne sachant quoi faire lui murmurait des mots doux. Le sabreur lâcha la pression laissant sortir toute sa peine et sa tristesse accumulées depuis temps d'années. Le brun attendit que les pleurs de son vert se tarissent pour lever son menton. Il essuya ses joues humides et ses yeux rougis en lui souriant comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire. Il s'accrocha à sa nuque pour happer leurs lèvres entres elles. Le second se laissa faire trop sonné pour faire quoique ce soit. Il ouvrit sa bouche en sentant une langue titillait sa lippe inférieure.  
Après tout il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent timidement, bougeant aux rythmes des mains de l'autre. Ils se séparent les joues rouges, gênés après ils ne surent combien de temps.

"J'aime pas te voir triste... murmura Luffy en ébouriffant ses cheveux délicatement. Et puis Robin elle m'a dit de faire comme ça pour te remonter le moral."

Le sabreur ne put s'empêcher un rictus à ces mots. Son capitaine est adorable, le meilleur de tous. Il sentit la main du brun descendre le bas de son dos pour le caresser doucement. Chaque muscle de son corps se relâcha, lui redonnant une respiration régulière et calme.

"Elle a bien fait alors...  
-Oui parce que tu vas mieux et c'est le principal. "

Il vint embrasser son nez comme un enfant en lui disant le plus naturellement du monde , d'un ton banal comme si ces mots n'avaient point d'importance :" Je t'aime mon Zoro!"

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à review ça fait toujours plaisir =)_

 _bonne journée_

 _Agathou_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde! Me voici pour un nouveau bien guimauve, dédié à Benji ! Bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Perso non à moi, snif._**

* * *

 **P.O.V Luffy**

J'attendais patiemment depuis maintenant 3 jours que Zoro se réveille. Il dormait longtemps comparé à d'habitude! En plus il tremblait beaucoup, il était brûlant et il avait mal vraiment trop. Son visage d'accoutumance détendu et calme dans son sommeil est tordu par la douleur. Je le vis bouger un peu pour se mettre dans une genre de position foetal, la tête rentrée entre les épaules et les jambes répliquées contre son torse. J'essuyais son front perlé de gouttes de sueur avec un petit gant de toilette gelé. Il déglutit une gerbe de bile brûlant sa gorge. Je lui donnais un peu d'eau pour le calmer. Chopper voulait pas que je lui donne d'alcool, parce que ça pouvait le mettre en danger à cause de ses blessures. Alors j'attendais avec un tonneau plein de sake dans les bras pour lui faire boire une fois qu'il se réveillera. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Ma voix se perdit aussitôt dans ma gorge en l'entendant gémir serrant ses poings de toutes ses maigres forces. Je posais ce que j'avais dans les mains pour mettre mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant entre une touffe verte pour essayer de le détendre. Ses paupières se rouvrirent délicatement quelques temps plus tard à moitié. Il me sourit du mieux qu'il put. Je le pris dans mes bras rajustant le drap couvrant son corps meurtri. Je le berçai doucement, en lui murmurant des mots doux.

"Zoro, Zoro, faut que tu te calmes et que tu fasses un gros dodo, c'est ce que Chopper il a dit! Tu veux boire quelque chose? "

Il haussa la tête pour acquiescer mes propos. Je sortis un genre de petite bouteille noire arrondie avec comme un petit bouchon élargi en plastique au bout rempli de lait chaud et de truc que notre médecin a mis pour soigner son organisme. J'ouvris sa bouche en plaçant le biberon entre ses lèvres pour lui faire boire. Ses yeux se fermèrent inconsciemment à la première gorgée. Je continuais attendant qu'il finisse en caressant ses cheveux. Il a bien fait de se réveiller en pleine nuit au moins la fête c'était arrêté. J'enlevai le récipient en essuyant le surplus du liquide dégoulinant de son menton. Sa tête vint se poser contre mon omoplate en soupirant d'aise.

"Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire? Ace il le faisait toujours pour que je m'endorme plus facilement!"

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire que je commençai, bien trop impatient! Je n'étais pas aussi doué qu'Usopp mais ça allait! J'accentuai ma prise en caressant ses cheveux sous ses faibles râles. Il aime pas vraiment être touché mais il apprécie comme même.

"Je t'ai déjà dit qui c'est Sabo? Non c'est vrai?! Alors il y a très longtemps quand j'étais encore petit...

Je commençais à lui raconter ma vie et mon enfance guettant la moindre émotion passant sur son visage. Il souriait ou riait de temps à autres surtout quand je lui disais nos concours de nourritures et que je me faisais battre à chaque fois. Il s'endormit rapidement bavant sur mon épaule, profondément assoupi.  
Je souris en embrassant son front, faisant bouger son nez et ses sourcils, relâchant tout son corps.

"J'espère que tu me diras aussi un jour comment tu as fait ta grande réputation de sabreur et qui c'est Kuina. Dors bien Zoro, je m'occupe de toi t'inquiètes pas."

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que vous avez aimés!_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde! oui je suis je vous ai fait attendre pardon mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps en ce moment ^^ Enfin bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _"Dis Zoro je me demandais...pourquoi tu m'as rejoins il y a deux ans? "_ Demanda Luffy subitement par une nuit d'été.

Le second fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Ils venaient de se revoir après un lourd entrainement et son capitaine continuait à déprimer dû à la mort de son frère. Il se posait trop de questions, prenant la faute sur ses incompétences.

 _"Je ne vous mérite pas de toute façon...surtout toi...tu m'as toujours sorti de toutes les galères...et moi j'ai jamais rien fait pour toi... Je suis qu'un nul, un raté...Ace- Ace est mort à cause de moi."_ Expliqua t'il doucement, la voix tremblante.

Le sabreur paniqua et le prit dans ses bras, espérant que ce geste le calme. Il le berçait timidement en resserrant sa prise.

 _"Dis pas de connerie, on est là parce qu'on tient à toi et qu'on a confiance à toi. Tu as fait tellement de chose pour moi Luf' tu m'as rendu sociale et avec un objectif beaucoup plus important que mon rêve...vous protéger, te protéger._ Expliqua le vert gentiment, en caressant distraitement ses cheveux.  
 _-C'est vrai?_  
 _-Bien sûr, je ne te mentirai pas! Écoutes on se sera toujours, je serais toujours là, si tu un problème viens m'en parler plutôt que déprimer comme ça. C'est compris?! Sinon je te découpe en rondelle!_  
 _-D'accord Zoro...merci."_

Il releva la tête pour essuyer ses larmes et lui sourire. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, qu'un simple contact. Il se sortit devant les rougissement du second perdu.

 _"C'est ma façon de te remercier."_

Il mit ses bras derrière sa nuque, pour se coller contre son bretteur. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille grâce à son pouvoir élastique. Il revint happer ses lèvres, déjà en manque. Il titilla sa lippe inférieur en la léchant doucement pour demander l'accès. Zoro lui ouvrit après quelques secondes d'inactivité. Leurs langues valsèrent doucement presque timidement. Ils se séparèrent le souffle saccadée, le regard fuyant.

 _" Zoro faut que je te dise quelque chose ..._  
 _\- Ou-oui? Je t'écoute._  
 _\- J'ai faim!"_

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que vous avez aimés!_


End file.
